Antenna systems with multiple antenna elements are used in various types of communication equipment. In Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) systems, for example, multiple antenna elements are used to transmit and receive multiple signals. Signals are processed at transmitters and receivers to enable intended signals to be separated from interfering signals at receivers. Various factors may impact recovery of the intended signals at the receivers.